


every day - fanart

by planetundersiege



Series: Fanart [24]
Category: NEOKOSMOS (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Fanart, I didn’t even bother drawing the hands this time, Neokosmos - Freeform, Other, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Some angst fanart featuring Neokosmos characters.





	every day - fanart

[](https://ibb.co/Qr9KC07)   



End file.
